


Get Up and Kill

by MontyKarl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Apocalypse, Horror, Other, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The zombie apocalypse is upon us. The Way Brothers may well be our only hope...or at the very least their only hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_She stands up and stumbles down the dirt road, she doesn't have to run to see the men chasing after her. She already hears the chainsaw. She quickens her pace until one of the men grabs her and begins slicing through the back of her shirt. She writhes as the chainsaw becomes louder, drowning out her screams._

"Man, I love this part. Oh shit, watch the guy with the knife when this semi comes! Fuck, how do you think they shot that shit back then?"

"They used a dummy, and 'back then'? This movie was made 3 years before you were born."

"Yeah..but still...it's kickass no matter what you say." Gerard flicks on his lighter and inhales slowly until the tip of the Marlboro glows red.

"If you're gonna do that shit inside you gotta share." Mikey leaned over his brother, careful not to singe himself on the burning cigarette, and shook another out of the pack. Gerard soundlessly offered the lighter as the girl on screen laughed maniacally from the back of a pickup truck, having supposedly gotten away.

Mikey's sidekick started buzzing and playing a snippet of Run to the Hills, as Gerard switched out the DVDs.

"Hey, Ray." Ray's animated voice could be heard through the phone's speaker as the movie starts up. Mikey dropped what was left of his cigarette into the mostly empty soda can on the table before standing up and walking to the kitchen. Time stretches, Mikey's laughter drifts from the kitchen.

"They're coming to get you Barbara" Gerard quietly mouthes along to the movie before lighting another cigarette. Just as she screams, the power goes out. It's so perfectly timed that Gerard can't help but laugh.

"What the fuck? Gee, did you forget to pay the bill again?" Mikey's back in the room, cell phone still glued to his ear.

"What? No..I mean..I think...probably." Waving a hand with an air of finality Gerard re-lights the cigarette, a red glow in the darkness. Ray speaking again as Mikey tries to maneuver around the coffee table without major shin damage. The light's flicker on, the sound of the fridge whirs back to life.

"Definitely, I definitely paid the-" Once again everything's plunged into pitch black. Now that the sound of the fridge was noticed, without it... it's very quiet. Outside, somewhere out on a street nearby, there's a deafening screech-crash.

"What? Ray..you-you 'aired ore itchny og'? Shit, I can't-" Two beeps fill the silence, phone's dead.

"Hey Mikey."

"What?"

"They're coming to get you Mikey." Gerard quips, effectively mimicking the line from the movie. Even in the lack of light Gerard could see the roll of Mikey's eyes. "They're coming for you Mikey."

"Stop it, you're acting like a child." It's said in an over-bored voice, that knows the responding lines too well.

"They're coming for you!" Gerard can't help but keep it going, now that Mikey's replied of course. "Look! There come one of them now!" Instantaneously the lights flicker once more and Gerard's phone rings out with a blood-curdling scream, Ray calling back. The brother's won't admit it made them jump.

Gerard feels around on the couch as the phone screams again. "Dude, don't grab my dick!"

"Shit, sorry..." Grab the remote, not the phone, another scream. Finally, "Hey."

"Dude, what happened? Mikey said the power went out, you forget to pay the bills?"

"Yeah, still out, no I didn't...his phone just died, what's been up?" Gerard ignores the fact that it had been Mikey's call that was interrupted.

"I was telling Mikey about this weird-ass article that's on the front page of Yahoo! news, some guy in Indiana is being convicted for murder for shooting his son in the face."

"The fuck?" Gerard bats Mikey's hand away as he attempts to reach the phone.

"Exactly, turns out the kid had it coming. He bit his dad, like, took a chunk out bit."

"Huh..." Looking next to him, Gerard sees Mikey in the flickering flame of the lighter, starting in on another cigarette.

"Some weird shit, Indianans are weird."

"Indianites." Gerard correct.

"Indians." Mikey offers the conversation.

"Yeah, whatever...it's getting late here, so...gonna go to bed since there's nothing else to do in the dark."

"Oh, there are other things to do in the dark." Mikey adds. Ray hears and laughs.

"Talk to you guys later then." Flick the phone shut, set it down.

"Well, then goodnight...don't let the vampires bite." Gerard walks out of the room, Mikey finishes his cigarette before following suit.


	2. Chapter 2

It's silent, Gerard tosses and turns to create noise, any noise. His iPod's too far away, and under a pile of clothes to bother getting. He huffs a breath, and turns back over. There's a hurried knock at the bedroom door before it's flung open then shut just as quickly, lock turning.

Sitting up, Gerard can barely make out Mikey's form walking briskly over to the bed and almost jumping in next to him. He was shaking like a leaf.

"Mikey what th-"

"Shhhh!" He slaps a hand over Gerard's mouth.

"Mirkeh mut uh ell?" Mikey let's go.

"What?"

"That's what I asked!" Mikey's eyes get wide in the light from the moonlight that's leaking in through the blinds.

"I think I heard someone break in, will you be quiet, where's your phone I'm calling 911."

"My phones on the couch, what the hell?" Gerard gets out of bed, ignoring Mikey's protests. He grabs the baseball bat that they were given as a house-warming present jokingly from Ray for situations such as these. Honestly, it wasn't expected to be used.

Gerard unlocked the door and creeped slowly into the hall, looking around the corner into the living room., he hears a vaguely familiar clicking noise, there appeared to be someone standing next to the couch. Shit.

Gerard can feel Mikey standing behind him, and mentally counts to three. After three he waits a few more seconds, the person still just standing there. Gerard briskly runs into the living area screaming, "THIS IS SPARTA!!!" What? It was the only thing he can remember being yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" The person standing by the couch turns, face illuminated by a cell phone.

"FRANK!?" Mikey comes rushing into the room with a croquet mallet. "MIKEY STOP! It's just Frank."

"Oh, hey Frank." Mikey discards the mallet by leaning it against the nearest wall.

"Dude, your remote is broken." Frank nonchalantly picked said remote up and clicked the 'Power On' button over and over, with no results he threw it back down.

"There's no power, in the whole block probably...why are you here? It's-" A quick glance to the wall clock, "1:30 in the morning."

"It is? You guys gave me a key and said whenever, I though you meant 'whenever'." Mikey shrugged at Gerard to mean, 'he's got a point'.

"What's with the screaming and blunt objects?" Frank asked while texting someone back on his phone.

"Mikey thought you were a burglar."

"Haha, I wonder if I could consider that if the whole band thing falls through..." Frank was still texting, barely paying attention.

"Well there's that or a hooker." Mikey muttered, feeling around to sit down on the couch. It was easier now that eyes had adjusted.

"Yeah or that..." Frank mumbled finishing his text off. Both Gerard and Mikey snickered to themselves. There was a knocking sound at the door, Frank looked up before saying, "Oh, yeah..some weird chick standing around your door, didn't say much, kinda grabby though."

The banging sounded again. "Who is it?" Gerard asks, carefully walking toward the door to look out. He sees no one. "Stalkers are getting more ninja-like."

Stepping away from the door he joins Mikey on the couch, accidentally sitting on the discarded remote. There was more knock/banging at the door. Before Gerard could stand Frank was opening it up, a dull looking girl stood there. She was your typical emo stereotype, fringe, skinny jeans, Green Day messenger bag.

"What? What do you want? Autographs, a picture, to have our children?" She didn't move or look up. "Oh come on." Frank crossed his arms, "You're not seriously guilty for having actually found the Way Brother's much less the one and only Frank Iero as well, right?

The girl looked up, through her fringe you could see her white and bloodshot eyes. "Whoa, hey you've got those kickass Marylin Manson-y contacts huh? You know they fuck up your eyes and make you act like a douche right?"

She stumbled forward, Frank reaching out quickly to keep her from falling. When he tried to push her away she was biting into his jacket sleeve. "Hey, no! I did not buy this for you to drool on." She didn't detach her jaw from the material.

"It's like your new puppy." Mikey commented smiling.

"Dude, I don't think she's okay. We should call the cops to get her home if anything." Gerard stood as he spoke and walked toward Frank who was shaking his arm vigorously attempting to rid himself of the girl. "Stop it!" Gerard slugged Frank's arm.

"Hey, fucker...she's..she's gnawing on my jacket...that's...just...horrible really."

She suddenly pulled back, wavering slightly as she straightened up. Her mouth hung open, her lifeless gaze intent.

"Did either of you notice her bloody arm?" Mikey asks tentatively standing and looking past Gerard. Sure enough, through her fishnet gloves her hand was spoiled a rusty red color from the blood that had dripped down her forearm

"She's really not okay, she promises." Frank says absentmindedly as his phone vibrates signaling a new text. "Weird, Bob says someone at a bar bit him earlier, he's not feeling too well now."

Mikey's brow furrowed in concern, Gerard's still preoccupied with stalker-girl. She was shuffling slowly into the apartment now.

"What are you on? Does any of this register with you? You're bleeding pretty badly it looks." Gerard sees her stop moving closer, she just stands there again. Frank's phone buzzes with another text.

"What the....Bob just sent, 'I think it's just-' and then a bunch of weird characters....Bob doesn't normally do that, does he?"

"Not that I know of." Gerard replies.

"Uhm, Frank." Mikey counters.

"I mean, maybe that's what it was he was trying to convey, he is all deep and shit sometimes."

"Frank."

"Yeah, but mostly it's you who just replies with asdfghjkl."

"Frank!" Mikey yells out suddenly.

"God what!?" Frank looks to Mikey, who's pointing to the girl at the door. She's moving again, tilting her head up to look straight into Frank's face. Before anyone else moves she lunges forward again. She knocks Frank over into Gerard, who trips away and over the coffee table.

"Shit, she's fucking....SHE IS BREAKING SKIN!" Mikey attempts pushing her off Frank, she just reaches up and scratches at his face. Gerard's up and throwing the nearest thing at her, it just happens to be the remote and not very effective.

He stands shocked as Frank kicks out, Mikey running past, then back. Gerard catches a flash of him swinging something, there's a loud crack, the girl pulls off of Frank. She stares up blankly, her mouth is red. Frank doesn't move, Gerard thinks maybe he passed out. She moves to grab onto Mikey, he swings the croquet mallet he had earlier into her head once more.

"Mikey!"

"She's...Gerard...you know what she looks like!" He swings again, the crack is louder than before. She falls to the side, not moving. There's a shocked silence. The only sound was Frank's heavy breathing. Gerard rushes forward to check out Frank as Mikey quickly pushes the girl the rest of the way through the door and shuts it on her.

"Frank, Frankie? Shit, Get a towel or something!" Frank opens his eyes wide. Mikey hands you a damp dishtowel. Gerard rolls up Frank's sleeve and put pressure on the bite mark. There's thudding at the door again.

"Gerard....you know what she looks like." Mikey says again faintly. He's staring at the quickly reddening towel in hand.

"She's not..it's just...IT'S NOT EVEN 2012!"

"Pretending things aren't real doesn't make them untrue." Frank's eyes are closed again, Gerard knows he's listening though. "The guy from Indiana got bit, Bob got...and now Frankie's...He's gonna turn Gee."

Frank's shaking, from crying partially and from the disease spreading, Gerard's almost sure.

"I don't want to believe zombies are real, I don't want Frank to be infected.....but we've gotta face facts."

"What facts!? The fake ones that keep George Romero making movies!? MOVIES! That's all that shit is, zombies..they...fuck."

"Gerard..." Frank speaks now, " I think Mikey's right...." He reaches and takes the hand and the towel off his arm. The teeth marks are hidden behind the blood, but the surrounding area is darkening, dying. Frank laughed weakly, but hysterically. "At least I'm gonna die in a totally kickass way right?"

"Frankie, you're not gonna die!"

"Denial never really works for you does it?" Gerard doesn't reply, just runs a hand through his unruly hair. Looking down at his clothes, still in a plain black t-shirt and most comfortable (thankyouverymuch) batman logo'd pajama bottoms.

"Do you want us to wait for you to turn, before..." Mikey asks quietly. There's more banging at the door now.

"Yeah..but like, you better be ready..I don't wanna bite you guys."

"I don't think I could do that..." Gerard mutters.

"I could." Mikey twirls the mallet in his hands.

"I would be honored to die by your hand mikeyway." Frank says it and smiles, and it makes Gerard's heart ache at how accepting of this he seems to be. His breathing getting harsher all the while, his blood starting to pool under his arm on the floor. "Hey, just be glad you're the Way Brothers, if any people are prepared for this shit it's you guys. Make me proud, and bash a few extra heads in for me, alright?"

It's quiet for a few minutes, aside from the occasional thump on the door. Frank suddenly breaks the silence, he starts singing.

"When I was, a young boy..."

"Frankie..." Gerard says, a lump forms in the back of his throat. Even as ridiculous as this song feels at the moment, it's just the sort of thing Gerard's come to expect from Frank.

"My father took me into the city, to see a marching band. And I said...today you've grown up, and you'll be the savior of the broken the beaten and the damned."

"Frankie don't...just..." A tear slides down and drop off Gerard's chin. Frank smiles and continues.

"And I know you'll defeat them, the demons, and all the zombie flesh eaters, and the brains they'll try to eat." A quiet laugh slips from Mikey. "Because today...I'll leave you.." Frank's words are getting slurred now, " A zombie to be killed, what a bummer...then I'll join the Black Parade..." He blows a sloppy kiss with his good arm at Gerard and Mikey and then his head lulls back and he closes his eyes.

Gerard stands silently, attempting to keep the hysterics away. Mikey's hand on his shoulder, Gerard feels the mallet brush his leg and remembers what has to be done soon. He can't help but milk the moment of silence for Frank though.

Looking towards Mikey, he nods in affirmation of the task. Mikey raises the mallet back, Gerard closes his eyes. Frank opens his.


	3. Chapter 3

The cracking sound was amplified in the silence. After the 3rd hit Mikey grunted to keep going, Gerard still couldn't look. Soon the there was no more whoosh or the mallet, just Mikey's hard breathing.

"Is he...?"

"Just...yeah, I think...don't...don't look." The mallet falls to the ground and Mikey leaves the room. When he comes back Gerard hears what sounds like a sheet being spread out, faintly hoping it's not one of his. "You can..uhm...I just..."

Gerard opens his eyes seeing a faintly Frankie-shaped lump under a plain black sheet, he cringes. "Mikey are you...alright?" The question is pretty lame.

"We need better weapons." He answers, and then leaves the room again. Glancing back at the sheet and the bloody croquet mallet, Gerard grabs the baseball bat from earlier and follows him. Mikey's digging through a box that's been sitting in his closet since the move. He pulls out a handgun. Looking over to Gerard, his expression says little to nothing as usual.

"Where'd you-"

"It was a present from Uncle Louis."

"We have an Uncle Louis..who gifts guns?" Mikey's loading the gun from a small box as his brother speaks, he glances up as Gerard swings the bat loosely back and forth.

"Apparently, you really gonna protest to the fact that we have one now? I mean, it's not like we've got an expendable amount of clips, but-"

"You know how to shoot it?" He stares up at Gerard, his left eyebrow raises in a 'if I don't I'm gonna learn' look. Gerard just shrugs to mean 'whatever'. Over the years the communicating without words thing has become relatively easier of course. From the living room a scream emanates.

"You really need to choose a different ring-tone." Mikey suggests nonchalantly cocking the gun back and aiming it at some unknown spot past Gerard's head.

"Yeah, make sure the safety's on that shit okay.." Another shrill scream sounds as Gerard inches slowly back into the living room. It smells like death, he walks the other way around the couch to avoid the black sheet and grabs the phone. It was still sitting where he left it, in the middle of the couch, before he went to bed. It's face reads '1 new text', and he flip sit open to reply.

The time reads in little digital characters '2:18' as he flicks through the menu. It's from 'Pete Wentz' and reads 'k so m wont answr plz say u hvnt been 8!!!'. Brow creasing Gerard starts typing, the phone scream/vibrates again making him jump, it's from Pete again. 'if ur alive meet ^ @ angelsnkings', Gerard really don't know what to text back, he's Mikey's friend anyway.

He leaves the room to put jeans on at least, feeling too itchy in his skin and too informal. Mikey is still completely dressed as he walks in and grabs the mallet as when he went to bed, he wearily sits on the couch. Gerard ends up picking up whichever pair of pants that were somewhat folded and sat in a chair, and slipping on his boots for good measure. He then quickly walked back into the living room. Mikey's still sitting on the couch, with his head in his hands, Gerard automatically glances to the sheet on the floor, where the Frankie lump should be, and it's not.

Gerard's heart is beating in his ears, and he's frozen to the spot. "Mi-Mikey" He manages a stutter. Gerard glances around, the baseball bat is sitting by the couch next to Mikey and his mallet. He looks up, his eyes widen immediately. Gerard's breathing stutters as he hears another's behind him, the expression on his face complete terror.

"Gerard!" Gerard snaps in time to sloppily catch the ( fucking heavy, fucking shit Mikey that could've hit ME in the head) bat. Gerard don't seem the hesitate but to close his eyes, turning swiftly and swinging as hard as he can. There's a growl and a thud.

Mikey jumps the couch and runs up next to his brother, who hears the swing of the mallet again as a hand wraps around Gerard's ankle. When the mallet hits there's a slight whimper, it makes Gerard's heart jerk again. it must show through to his face, because Mikey says while wrapping an arm around Gerard's shoulder that, "He's not human anymore, it's what he wanted."

Gerard shakes his head once, roughly, eyes still screwed shut. That's when the realization of knocking at the door had stopped, and that's never good. There's the sound of glass cracking and creaking coming from Gerard's bedroom. All the thoughts in the room equal up to, 'Ahh hell no, this shit ain't even funny anymore.' Okay, well..maybe that's a bit gangsta, but honestly this situation calls for it.

"We gotta get out of here, we're not safe." Gerard steps back, Mikey's arm falling away, his eyes remain shut.

"What, we're gonna be safe out there? HAVE YOU NOT PAID ATTENTION TO ANY OF THE MOVIES!?"

"Yeah, the ones that survive aren't usually the ones that stay behind and wait to be eaten."

"Where are we gonna go then, Ma's house?" The question stops short and as the thought of their parents dawn on them. There's another stretch of quiet before the glass shatters completely from the direction of Gerard's room.

"Angels and Kings." Gerard replies turning swiftly finally reopening his eyes, keys in one pocket, baseball bat in hand and reaches for the door. Mikey rushes after him, doesn't question immediately or argue. They never argue, life's too short for that.

The hallway is empty, and aside from the bloody stain at the foot of the door, you'd have no idea anything was wrong. Gerard starts taking stairs two at a time, Mikey staying as close as he can without being a threat if the need to run appears. There's no one in the lobby from what either of you can see, and in hindsight a flash light might have helped.

Mikey carefully opens the door to the car park, it's also rather empty. iI's also rather fucking dark and echoing, and Gerard would have been scared shitless if there wasn't a chance to be eaten alive. The brother's shuffling steps bounce off the concrete walls and cars and pillars. Gerard wonders what time it is now, and can't remember having his phone on him when he left, sure enough he don't.

"Mikey, I think I left my pho-"

"Got it." He says pulling something from his pocket, he flips it open and it shines too bright in the dark, '2:49'. Gerard nods, though Mikey probably can't see, and continues walking. Mikey thankfully knows the path well enough to get to Row 4, and find the correct parking spot. Approaching the end of row 4 and the car, the Way's also approach a person.

"Shitfuckgodammitmotherfuck." The slew of obscenities come out automatically it seems. The person groans. Gerard's peripheral vision sees movement, Mikey speaks, "Hold still, it would really suck to shoot you."

There's a click as the gun gets cocked back, ready to fire.

"Wait, don't shoot! I'm not...whatever the fuck I swear! I'm-" There's another figure who's suddenly behind the first and it's definitely not human in the way he lunges, the first person screaming out. Mikey pulls the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

In the dark you could see the spark ignited in that split second, pushing the bullet through the chamber into it's target. Gerard can hear his heart beating against his ringing eardrums as well as the echo of the gun. Thankfully(?) the apparent zombie fell to the ground, leaving the other shaking in place.

"I think I just shit my pants." Was the person's reply, it hung in the air almost comically. "I probably did that earlier though." That's when Gerard realizes the voice is familiar, he really hopes he's wrong.

Mikey walks forward and appears to try and open the car before he notices he doesn't have the keys. Gerard pulls them out and unlocks the door, when it's pulled open it casts light into the small square of parking garage. It was who Gerard thought, and no it doesn't really surprise him as much as it should.

"Fuck, I think you killed Quinn. Bitch had it comin', he tried to bite me without taking me for dinner first." The man then kicked the corpse's head and laughed to himself.

Mikey pushes his brother aside to get into the car, he glares up at Gerard as he fits the key into the ignition, the 'door ajar' ping sounds through the air. The man finally looks up to see who he'd encountered.

"Well fuck a pigeon up the ass, never thought I'd see your goddamed face again...well, besides shitty magazines that are reserved for sell-outs. Oh well, what brings you to the zombie apocalypse?" His voice is starting to make Gerard cringe already, and he ignores his question as and walks around the car to open the passenger door. "Oh come on sweetie, don't be a prick." Bert's cacklinglaughter fills the quiet car park.

Gerard slides into the seat, hearing the sound of the back door's handle being tugged at, Mikey presses the unlock button. Gerard glares over to his brother and whispers, "He's not coming with us."

Mikey doesn't respond, and Gerard knows as well as he does that they'd regret leaving him to die, Gerard was always too good for Bert. Gerard closes his door as Bert slides into the backseat, slamming his loudly, he smells like 2004. It makes Gerard wish he hadn't left the last three cigarettes behind.

Mikey may or may not have run over part of Quinn backing out. He drove silently to the exit, the toll booth was empty and the bar was down. Mikey sighed looking around before backing up the car a good 20 feet and mumbling, 'This better work, or I am going to be so angry at Bruce Willis.' He presses his foot down and grips the wheel tight, Gerard realizes just in time it would be a good idea to hold on.

The car broke through the barrier easily enough, and Gerard couldn't help but smile at how bad ass it was and the thud of Bert being jostled from lack of seat belt. As the car turned onto the road Bert had to remind everyone of his presence rudely, smiles fading quickly.

"So who's this? You're new boyfriend, finally coming outta the closet?" He was leaning on Gerard's seat, his breath ghosting right into Gerard's face making his nose wrinkle.

"It's Mikey, my brother." Bert laughs out his sharp guffaw.

"Whatever floats your fuckin' boat my friend." Out of the corner of Gerard's eye Mikey's grip tightened on the wheel. Gerard was going to tell Bert that he was wrong, but A) He wouldn't care and B) there was a person standing suddenly 8 FEET IN FRONT OF THE CAR. There was no time to stop, the dent they put in the car was hopefully worth it, chances being they weren't really alive anymore anyway.

Bert leans obnoxiously over the seats to mess with the radio stations, all of them are different frequencies of static. Mikey silently presses the CD button, and bats his hands away. The neon numbers in the dashboard say it's 3:34, in the a.m.

"It'll be about 30 minutes before we get there." Mikey says.

"Get where? Don't you live around here?" Bert asks, obnoxiously tugging on a piece of Gerard's hair.

"Angels and Kings, and yeah we did." At this point Gerard hopes answering Bert's questions will make him shut up.

"What the fuck is Angels and Kings? You got any cigarettes or you quit that shit too?"

"It's a friend's place, and I left the last of my pack back at the apartment."

"Why don't we just stop by a gas station and loot the place, I mean, 's not like they'll give a fuck when they're dead right?" Switching tactics Gerard ignores him. He reaches forward and turns up the volume as the car turns to get on the on ramp to the highway. Gerard had yet to see another person, but there are cars scattered here and there along the deserted roads.

It's times like these Gerard thanks himself for mostly being a recluse and therefore not having been around outside to be attacked and turned. One car in the far left lane has it's hazard lights still flashing, and another farther down the road has it's front windshield busted out. It looks like a large car accident spread out along the entire highway, and Gerard's grateful it wasn't rush hour when shit went down.

The song playing is one Mikey selected for this particular mix CD, Livin' On a Prayer. Bert starts singing along in the backseat, drumming his hands on the back of the seats. Somewhere between the first and second chorus Gerard nods off.

The sky is dark gray and the streets go on until they dissolve into it. You're running quickly toward a Super Target, the red on the sign the brightest color. There's something coming after you, it's a zombie. It's Mikey. You try and scream out as he catches up and grabs for you. You feel a swooping in the pit of your stomach as you fall to the ground.

Gerard jerks awake with Mikey shaking him. "We're here Gee, better hurry up, after we got into New York we started seeing more..of them." Gerard reaches forward and hugs his brother for not being dead.

"Look at that one....dumbshit." In the back, Bert's perched in the seat looking out of the back window. Looking past his head a zombie is lilting slowly in their direction. Letting go of Mikey's sleeve, not even realizing he was still holding on, Gerard grabs the bat that's been sitting next to his feet. 

"Come on then." Mikey mutters. Bert turns around to see the brothers open the car doors, (shutting them quietly to not attract anymore unwanted attention) and running(prancing) quickly to the door. Mikey bangs on it after finding it locked. Behind you both Bert slams his door.

"Fuck you two, I bet you'd just love it if I died!" He just stood by the door, the undead person getting closer. A small space of the door opens a infinitesimal amount, held by a chain lock.

"Are you dead!?" A voice calls out, "What's the password!?"

"No, and there's no password Pete just let us in."

"See, this dumbshit's like.... 5 feet away, and you're not even trying to save me now!" Bert calls their attention again, he's right about the distance, maybe a little closer than five feet even.

"Bert, dammit this isn't the time to pull this shit!" Gerard finally yells back.

"Yeah okay, but how do I know you're not dead?" The voice behind the door asks again.

"Because if I was dead I'd be trying to bite you instead of trying not to beat the shit out of you." Mikey answers boredly. Gerard looks back to Bert, he's taken the next two steps to be face to face with the corpse.

"Just fucking bite me bitch, no one fucking cares about my life!" Bert says this while throwing his arm out in front of the creature.

"Goddammit Bert!" Gerard takes off running towards him, ready to swing. The zombie groans and stumbles forward trying to grab onto Bert's arm but failing. It then reaches out and practically falls onto Gerard, and he swings the bat as best he can pushing it away with his other arm.

"See, ain't that some shit? They always choose you, fuck I wish I were still drunk." Gerard gets a successful hit in, the clank-thud noise making him grimace.

"Bert, just...just come inside they've got alcohol!" Mikey shouts from the door, which is now open a bit wider, enough so to see the short man standing behind it. 

"Fuck that shit." Gerard looks back to Bert as the words leave his mouth. Another zombie is behind him now, eyes widening Gerard raises the bat as it staggers forward and latches onto Bert's neck. His eyes grow wide too, it was unexpected for him to get what he wanted.

"Gerard, ankle biter!" Mikey yells out just in time for Gerard to see the first zombie trying to push itself up, and he hits it's head as hard as he can. The bat's side effectively crushing in it's skull. Gerars raises it again ready to fight off the other when Mikey yells his name again. There are lots more coming from most directions, brought in by the commotion and fresh food.

Gerard gives a last grimace at Bert, who's been taken to the ground by his attacker, and is being eaten one torn ligament at a time, losing too much blood to be conscious. His own song on that matter flits through his brain as he turns and hightails it back to the door, being ushered inside. After the locks have been replaced and Mikey has wandered off with Pete, Gerard looks through the peep hole. There's a swarm around where you left Bert, what's left of Bert. Through the buildings he can almost see the sun begin to rise.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikey puts a hand on Gerard's shoulder seeing him stare towards the door, it startles him as Mikey says, "Hey...it's...I mean we tried to-"

"I know...." Gerard doesn't really...know that is. Everything right now goes against anything that's made sense to his knowledge. Suddenly someone's shouting loudly in their direction.

"Mikeyway! fuckin'...mikeyfuckin'way!....why didn't you ever call me back bro?" The guy is familiar, Gerard's sure he's in a band somewhere too. He's got a red shirt on that has a stain all down the front, possibly alcohol or vomit, it's unsure. He slings am arm around Mikey falling forward into Gerard as well. He's obviously very intoxicated.

"Gabe! Dude! I had to change my phone awhile back...told Pete to tell you the new number." Mikey somehow manages to lift the tall drunk man off of Gerard and himself, and get him to lean against a wall.

"Fuuuuuuck....that's what that number was...man, you have two of you." With that comment Gabe proceeded to lean forward and "boop" Mikey's nose. He bats the hand away as Gabe yells out for more vodka. There's a quiet murmur spread throughout the bar, some people who were here when hell broke loose, and some who got here in the nick of time.

"It's time like these I feel lucky I let Pete make this place into an impenetrable fortress." Besides Gerard stands a short guy in a hat that has an anime monkey decal on it, he's also familiar, but remembering names has never been a strong point for Gerard. "You want a drink?"

"No, uhm, no thank you..Sober..." Gerard smiles lightly as he answers. The otehr guy just shrugs and walks away to where Pete's helping someone with a beer bong.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AND I'M THROWIN' THA PARTAY!" Across the room Gabe does multiple shots, a few of them are on fire. "¡BASTA, NO HABLAS MAS, CIERRAS TU BOCA DE PUTA!" With that Gabe collapsed into laughter, barely holding onto the bar stool he had previously sat on. He makes Gerard glad he doesn't drink anymore.

There's a thud on the door where Gerard's been leaning, and suddenly everyone's silent and staring at him...well, aside from Gabe who is close to passing out under a table. There's another thud, a scraping noise. Pete pushes him aside to look out.

"Can't see shit." He mumbles, carefully unlocking the door and peeking out a small sliver to the outside. A whimpering whine and snuffling sounds emit from the space, and as Pete widens the door a shiny black nose pokes inside. "Aww, it's just a puppy!"

"Pete." The guy from earlier with the monkey hat speaks warningly. Pete opens the doors and lets the shaggy dog trod inside. It immediately jumps onto Pete and attempts to lick his face. There's a chorus of "aww" by the bystanders. It scampers past Pete and curls up next Gabe, who reaches an arm out and pulls it closer as it licks his face instead.

"See Patrick, it's just a harmless dog who got lucky and wound up here. It's like our destiny to have saved this puppy I bet."

"Whatever Pete, but I'm not cleaning up any mess it makes."

"Patrick, it's our baby though, you're part responsible!" Pete follows Patrick off across the room. Scanning the place, Gerard can't find Mikey. Some girl bumps into Gerard, she stutters back and blinks into his face.

"You're hot."

"Yeah, have you seen my brother? Mikey, uhm Mikey Way...." She stares blankly, "From My Chemical Romance, he looks kinda like me, about this tall, wearin' a pac-man t-shirt?" She looks thoughtful for a few seconds before bending over and vomiting, some of it gets on Gerard's boots. She stands back up and stares at him longer.

"You're hot, wanna make out?" One eye roll later and Gerard's found a chair to sit on that doesn't look completely defiled. Gabe's almost sitting up again playing with the dog. Still no sign of Mikey. Pete's trying to get a game of strip poker together, but not too many patrons seem to understand how poker works right now.

There's a loud crash in Gabe' direction, he's knocked over the table he was under and a few chairs. The dog is growling. The dog is limping. The dog has it's eyes rolled back into it's head. The dog is not a dog anymore.

Everyone's tense as the dog hunches into a pre-attack stance. It growls again, the growl something more than animalistic. There's a loud crack into the still air, the dog's growling head explodes. The body falls with a resounding thump.

Heads turn towards the bathrooms, Mikey stands there holding the smoking gun.

"Three Cheers for MIKEYFUCKINWAY!" Gabe yells out. Everyone cheers out, not the regular three cheers, but they're doing their best. Someone yells out, 'Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge!' Gerard sees Mikey smile as he's bombarded by Gabe. 

"Revenge, Bitch!" Mikey shouts out after the fan, Gerard thinks his brother probably given in and had something to drink. Everyone 'whoops' again at his statement. Gabe falls over, hard. Everyone including Gerard can't help but laugh. 

The laughter went on for about two minutes before no one sees the rise and fall of Gabe's chest. Someone not long after asks if he's breathing. Pete steps over to him and checks for breathing and pulse. There is none.

"Shit....alcohol poisoning? He'd be happy to have gone out this way I guess." Pete stands up looking crushed, Patrick's arm wrapped around his shoulder, their heads bowed for the loss. Gerard bows his too as everyone else slowly catches on. 

It's dead silent for almost a whole minute before Pete screams out, Gabe's hand is wrapped around his leg. He pulls Pete down, lashing out with his other arm towards Patrick and someone else who was standing just too close. In the panic Gerard looks for Mikey, he's standing with gun aimed. He pulls the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6

The shot doesn't completely miss, but it doesn't hit it's intended target either. It's slightly down and to the left of Gabe's shoulder, but it distracts him none-the-less. He gets to his feet slowly, the entire bar is still silent, and stuck in their spots. Gabe as a zombie moves a lot like Gabe when he's drunk. Stumbling, bumping into the knocked over chair, slow and unbalanced.

Mikey stands shocked, and a little dazed, gun still raised as he watches. Every step Gabe takes closer to the few people crowded in the bar, a careful back-step is taken by the people. It's like watching life in slow motion. Soon the people had no where to go, hitting a wall. Gerard notices the bat he'd brought with yhim, leaning on a chair near a young guy. He looks like he used fake ID to get into the bar last night. He's looking around panicked and his eyes land on Gerard, they're glazed over but still register fear. Gerard points silently to the bat, the guy looks and sort of nods.

He takes a look back at Gabe, who's closing in at a snails pace, before reaching out for the implement. As soon as he moves, Gabe turns slightly toward him as he inches forward. The kid is shaking now, he raises the bat the best he can standing pressed against the wall, and closes his eyes as Gabe gets close enough.

"STOP!" Everyone's eyes shift to Pete, even Gabe starts to turn around. "He's still Gabe guys! Just a little worse for the wear."

"Pete, he's not-"

"He's STILL Gabe." Pete cuts Patrick off. Pete starts walking towards Gabe slowly, Patrick looks at him with an expression of 'oh god, you've finally lost your mind...it's gone and there's nothing I can do.' Pete cautiously reaches a hand out as he nears Gabe, who in turn groans at him and snaps his teeth. Pete drops his arm, looking sad. "Gabe? Gabey baby? You're still in there right?"

Gabe stops, staring down at Pete with blank eyes and drooling slightly. "Come on Gabe, you're still there. Remember the Cobra? Fangs Up!" 

Gerard notes the odd hand gesture Pete makes, Gabe teeters slightly closer to Pete. Onlookers gasp. Patrick looks to Gerard, who hopes his expression says, 'I'm sorry, I can't save him for you.' It will always bother Gerard that he can't save them all, that he's not a super hero...he's not even really a plain hero, but he likes ot think he tries. 

"Come on Gabey, please..." Pete sounds close to tears, everything grows quiet again, still. Gerard notices that Mikey has somehow silently found his way to stand by Gerard's side. Looking back to the scene, Gabe falls forward onto Pete. Many people scream, some yelling out for Pete's safety as he stumbles backwards with Gabe. 

Gabe and Pete still their stumbling, not before Pete's back hits a table behind him. Gabe is still holding on and so is Pete, who now appears to be crying very openly. Gabe, you realize, looks like he's hugging Pete. Hugging. Not biting, or clawing....hugging. The young kid from earlier drops Gerard's bat to the ground, the metal clinking on concrete. Patrick's mouth is hanging open in awe. 

Pete steps out from around Gabe smiling, and wiping his eyes. "I told you he's still Gabe!" As soon as the words leave his mouth Gabe turns and lunges into Pete, his mouth open and snarling. Pete loses balance again and they both go tumbling to the ground, Patrick rushes forward and before Gerard can stop him, so does Mikey. They both grab one of Gabe's arms and drag him off of Pete. His body convulsing as they try and keep their hold. Pete jumps up quickly and pulls something from his back pocket.

"Get him near the bar!" He shouts, Patrick and Mikey try their best, Gabe's quieted down some. There's a metallic clicking noise, and then Pete tells Patrick and Mikey to let go. When they step away, Gabe's been hand-cuffed around the bottom of a built in bar stool. 

"Why do you have hand-cuffs?" Someone asks.

"Boy scouts are always prepared." Pete replies with a quirked brow.

"You weren't a boy scout." Patrick muttered, Pete ignores him. Gabe groans out, trying to pull his arms from behind him and failing. He's seems mostly okay where he is however. As soon as relief washes over everyone, it's gone when there's a thud at the door.

Patrick walks to the door, standing on slightly on his toes, looks through the peep hole. Pete walks after him, and looks out too. "Are there any of them out there?" Some girl asks.

"You know that scene in Shaun of the Dead, where they ask him that, and he says 'lots' in his little accent? ...Well it's kinda like that but without the accent." Pete replies.

"What Pete's trying to say, is that there...are a few short of a full orchestra out there." Patrick sums up. There's another couple thuds on the door, and if you listen closely, some groaning too. 

"Look, we'll be fine...I mean, we've got-"

"We can't keep them out forever." Mikey speaks this time. Pete looks to Mikey, and then away at Gabe. "We've gotta be prepared. Yeah, we have a door, with locks and concrete walls, but what happens if they find a new way in. What happens when the locks break?" Everyone looks silently at Mikey, except for Pete, who sits in front of Gabe with his back to him.

"We have to fight, or I mean...you could not fight...but that's if you want to end up like Gabe." he gestures in his direction, Gabe's still drooling and groans when Pete tries to offer him a drink of whatever it is he has. "Or you could end up worse, like our friend Bert...If you want that, if you want to be someone's brunch, then you don't have to listen or fight. If you're not afraid to keep on living, If you want to fight, I suggest you put down your drinks, and pick up some blunt objects, or if you have them, guns." Mikey's pause is punctuated by a louder bang at the door. 

Everyone looks to the door, then back at Mikey. Gerard looks on smiling before walking across the room and picking up his bat. "I'm in."

Patrick nods before walking behind the bar, after he bends down he comes back with a handgun clutched tightly, he shrugs, "Me too."

Soon the crowd disperses, looking for more good weapons, breaking chairs if need be. Pete just sits and talks to Gabe, ignoring the preparation for the inevitable battle.


	7. Chapter 7

As it turns out having drunk people make/find weapons wasn't the best idea. Already two people have possibly sprained wrists, and there's talk of someone having a concussion. Mikey just shrugs as he walks around talking to people, reminding them that 'head shots are preferred, but if you can take out their legs, at least they can't chase you.'

Pete's still sitting with Gabe, he has cards laid out and keeps asking, "Got any 8s?" Gerard thinks Gabe's winning. If he listens closely to the bar, the faint groans and occasionally knocking can be heard near the door. Gerard notices how fast he's tapping his foot against the chair leg, and it just makes him want nicotine more. He just keeps tapping and ignores the want, now isn't the time to be thinking about cigarettes...not really.

He sees Pete, who's now standing near Patrick and talking. He's shooting furtive glances towards the door and back to Patrick. There's laughter somewhere in the place, and it seems too out of place as a particularly loud bang emits against the entry door of the bar. it makes the chain lock jiggle and slip out of it's socket. Pete walks over and puts it back, when he turned around his eyes grew in size.

Following his line of sight Gerard sees a couple of guys standing in front of Gabe. Taunting him, and laughing about how hard he tried to reach them to bite. One would reach their arm as close as they dared, and before he even got his mouth opened, they'd pull back and watch him struggle. It was almost sickening to watch.

"Stop that!" Pete yelled out advancing on the men. They just looked at him, one continued to tease Gabe as the other stood. He was at least a foot taller than Pete, but what Pete lacked in stature he made up in loudness among other obnoxious things Gerard had noticed.

"Why should I? It's hilarious." The man laughed again looking at his friend, who continued messing with Gabe.

"You should stop becasue this is my damn bar, and I can have you thrown out." Pete replied cockily. Just as the other guy prepared his argumentative statement a yell sounded through-out the room. Gabe was finally fast enough. In the panic Pete's mumble of 'had it coming' went mostly unnoticed.

Mostly no one rushed forward immediately to help the guy, everyone just stared as Gabe's jaw twitched causing more blood to drip onto the floor and to cause his target to scream out louder. The man scrambled back, his friend finally trying to help pull him away from Gabe. They successfully detached the guy, but he left a small chunk of his arm behind and he passed out at the sight of it.

Gabe wasn't finished though by any means, even with his mouth running red with spilled blood. He yanked harder than before at his cuffed wrists, a crack sounded as he snarled in attempts to break free. One of his wrists hung more loosely than the other now, and Gerard grabbed his own and rubbed it in empathy. Gabe tugged again, harder, the bottom of the bolted in bar stool lifter slightly on one side. Mikey's eyes widened in shock, he had mentioned something about how he 'hoped these weren't those super-strength/fast moving zombies...because zombies shouldn't run.'

Another couple of tugs and a few extra odd growling noises, the stool pulled completely off the floor. Gabe fell forward, attempting to stand, but failing due to the fact his hands were still cuffed around the stool. Gerard had a faint feeling this has happened to Gabe before, when he was alive.

There's another heavy bang at the door, the chain lock falls out again as the door shudders and shakes the frame even. Gabe propels himself forward somehow, everyone stumbles backward, Gerard's thankfully at a far enough distance to not be as worried. Another echoing slam at the door, another lock shakes slightly out of place. You see that Mikey's eyes are trained on the door as well and grab your bat in a tighter grip.

"Don't just stand there, do somethin'!" Someone yells out.

"Why don't you do something!" Another yells back. Another crash into the door, the top hinge bends slightly. Gabe looks almost comical as he squirms on the ground.

"I can't kill a man, man!" The first guy shouts back. Another resounding thud against the door, Gabe gets to his knees somehow.

"Just do it, you're closest!" Some girl shouts. Gabe thrashes to try and get standing, the same girl lets out a new scream. this time when the door is assaulted you can see light over the top of it for a second.

"Oh for fucks sake." Patrick's rolling his eyes as the girl scream again when Gabe falls over, desperately trying to reach her. Patrick's eyes widen and he raises the handgun and pulls the hammer back, Pete's jumping in a second. He tackles Patrick, the shot ricocheting behind the bar, shattering half empty liquor bottles.

"DON'T YOU DARE SHOOT HIM!" Pete grabs for the gun, Patrick sucker punches him in the jaw, effectively knocking Pete off of him. The same girl screams as chunkless-arm-Gabe-taunting-had-it-coming-guy slowly stands up.

"I was aiming for him, dickwad!" Patrick stands, waving the gun at the fresh corpse. Pete just grabs his jaw, still shocked from Patrick's hit. The guy walks quickly towards the shouty-girl, Gerard decides now is a good time to help. He walks across the room, careful to step around Gabe and the dog's body (which really should have been cleaned up), and call out for the other zombie in the room. He turns towards Gerard immediately, his nose crinkling in disgust for him as he swings the bat as hard as he can. It hits with a hard thwack into the side of his head, he goes down but he's not out.

Gerard raises the bat again and swings harder, Gerard hears the skull crack, sees the blood spill. The girl screams again as she tries to look away. Gerard swings again, and again, he loses count until Mikey's pulling at his right arm. He looks a little shocked, possibly worried as well. The carnage Gerard left behind barely resembles a human's head anymore. Now it's just a blood stain on the concrete. Gerard hadn't even realized how hard his heart was beating, or the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

Standing in a slight stupor as he observes the remains, Gerard sees the door's last lock finally gives in. The light blinds at first, only seeing the outlines of figures. Dark shadows and nothing more. As they come into focus Gerard realizes he's not as prepared as he'd hoped. Some people stand with their blunt objects, other's drop theirs and breakdown or just stand horrified. Before Mikey grabs Gerard's arm he notices that Bert made it...well, sort of.

Mikey pulls his brother behind the bar, one look at him tells Gerard he wasn't as prepared either. Shit. Both of them are ducked down behind the bar, and Gerard feels like a coward. He looks up over the counter at the scene. For some reason his brain puts on a running commentary to go with the the chaos.

'Zombies vs. Drunkards, Who Will Win!?'

'Well Vince, it looks like the zombies have the advantage here, both are similarly tipsy. BUT! It appears the Zombies don't care about getting hurt.'

'I see what you mean Dick, the Zombies are getting smacked and whacked and cracked, like Rhianna when she dated Chris Brown!'

'OOOHHH, Zing!'

'Oh, will you look at that! It appears that young man just made a dinner for two!'

'You can say that again!'

"Yes, yes I could!'

"Pete, what the hell are you doing!?" Patrick snaps Gerard back to real reality, he sees Pete trying to push past the wall of defense into the slowly growing crowd of undead.

"I can't let Gabe get hurt Patrick, he's always been there for me, I just-" Pete's pushes as hard as he can on some guys who are swinging chair legs, Patrick starts pushing too. Gerard can almost make out Gabe wandering in the opposite direction of the rest of the zombie herd and out of the door, still hand-cuffed and carrying a bar stool behind him. That's when one of them grabs onto Pete, pulling him into their mass. Patrick aims and pulls the trigger, the gun clicks.

"ONE BULLET PETE! REALLY?" Patrick's far from mad at Pete in all actuality though.

"PATRICK!" Pete reaches out as Patrick throws the useless gun across the room. Pete's screams fill in with the rest of the bar's, it's the most horrendous song Gerard's ever heard. Patrick shoves one last person and jumps into the hungry group, it almost looks like crowd surfing, as he grabs onto Pete. Gerard sees a slight smile tug on the corners of their mouths as Patrick tightens his grip on Pete's hand and they disappear in the commotion. It's one of the most hauntingly semi-sweet things Gerard's seen in his short life.

Someone's flung over the bar, a zombie reaching after and Gerard grips his bat before noticing they were both zombies. The one of the ground gabs onto Gerard's ankle as the other pulls at his arm, he screams out as the bat slips to the ground. Mikey, fires off two shots, they both let go.

Mikey grabs Gerard's arm, slinging it around his shoulder as he tries to steady himself. "Come on, there's a backroom." Gerard does his best to stop shaking and follow along, forgetting his bat behind the bar.

They both push their way through the people left standing, which to be honest aren't that many. Just as Mikey pulls open a door Gerard had been wondering about one of them grabs onto your arm. Before anything, Gerard notices it's Bert...a sharp pain shoots through his arm as another gun shot blasts into his skull, and Gerard quickly follows Mikey into the room. He slams the door as Gerard tries to push an old couch that's sitting in the room against it, Mikey joins in. When it's in place they both just sit on it, not sure what to do.

"You know, I always wondered what zombies did after everyone turns into a zombie, or dies...like, what they would feed on."

"Yeah" Gerard responds a little blankly, 'What DID they do then?'

Mikey's weak laughter stutters and fades almost immediately. "Gerard....Gee...What's..tell me that's.."

Gerard looks down at his hand where he's pointing, teeth marks are etched in blood. He supposes Bert always was a biter, the thought makes him giggle a little.

"Did you just laugh!? Gee, you...you're gonna..you can't!" Mikey looks like someone just kicked his favorite puppy, or you know, like his brother just got infected with the T-Virus. Gerard flexes his hand, and it hurts, too stiff. It shoots a pain through his nerve endings and up his spine, he winces.

Mikey's shaking Gerard noticed, and upon further inspection he's crying...Gerard's surprised he isn't as well. He's not even flexing his hand anymore, but it's still causing Gerard's arm, his whole right side to ache. The hand itself feels numb, dead.

"Mikey, Wheezy...come on...look, I'll...I'll be fine. I'll be in heaven with Elena, and-"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN HEAVEN WITH GRANDMA, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE WITH ME. AND WE'RE SUPPOSED TO MAKE IT OUT ALIVE, LIKE WE ALWAYS PLANNED WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER GEE!" Now Gerard's starting to feel the tears slide down his cheeks.

"Mikey...that was pretend...the real thing is always harder-"

"FUCK THAT! YOU CAN'T DIE, IT'S NOT HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO GO!" Mikey's face is manic, tear stained. Gerard closes his eyes and bite his lip when a burning sensation sets in. The hoard outside pushes against the hiding spot's door, it shifts the couch a fraction of an inch. Gerard looks at the gun clutched tightly in Mikey's right hand.

He follows Gerard's line of sight, "No, NO...Gerard..I can't..not you..." Gerard grimaces as a migraine starts in, causing him to see nothing but a bright light in front of his right eye.

"Mikey, you gotta do it, I can't hurt you." He's quiet, the couch is shoved another half an inch.

"I've only got one bullet left." He says it without looking back at Gerard. "Look, I can't...alright...I wouldn't want to be alive if...I could just.."

Gerard realizes what he's trying to say now, he can't shoot his brother...but he can shoot himself. "Mikey! Don't think like that, if anyone can make it out of this it's you."

He looks up at Gerard, smiling sadly, and nods his head, but looks back down at the gun anyway. It's getting harder to breathe with each inhale. Things are starting to feel cloudy.

The couch gets shoved at least two inches, Gerard falls forward unable to catch himself. Mikey lunges forward and asks if Gerard's okay, he tries to answer but it doesn't work right. The pulsing pain is getting more intense, Gerard feels Mikey's arms under his neck and it vaguely registers as a goodbye hug. Just as Gerard sees the door fly open, he sees Mikey look at the gun in his hand and close his eyes. A whisper of 'I love you' and something else Gerard doesn't quite catch from Mikey, and the world fades to black just like all of the best horror movies.


End file.
